


When I Turn Off My Nightlight

by RainbowHairedGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, This is DUMB, possible start to an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHairedGlitch/pseuds/RainbowHairedGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jane Crocker commited 'suicide', Dirk Strider was broken. Now two years later, he's at a concert, and Jane's on the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Idle

_"Jane!" Dirk yelled into the phone, running out towards his car. "Please Jane, don't!" He cried, slamming the door._

_"I'm so, so sorry, Dirk." Jane whispered, and Dirk could hear the traffic on her end, tears streaming down his face._

_"Jane, please!" His voice cracked, and Jane choked back a sob through the phone._

_"Thanks for everything, Dirk. Goodbye." That was the last Dirk heard before the line went dead._

[PORTALSHIP]

Dirk didn't want to go to the stupid concert with Roxy and Jake, but Roxy wouldn't have given up until he gave in. That's why he was standing amongst screaming girls, waiting for the singer- Gusty or something?- to come on stage. When the screaming intensified, he looked up, only for his jaw to drop.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming tonight, it means a lot!" The singer says, and it's _Jane._ It's Jane with her perfect curves and blue eyes and her hair has grown out long and perfect but it can't be, because Dirk's Jane is _gone_. But there's that dimpled smile and buckteeth, and oh god it is her. 

"Dirky, is that-?" Roxy starts, and Dirk nods. "Holy shit." Roxy says, bubblegum eyes wide. She grabs Jake and Dirk's wrists and motherfucking _flirts_ her way towards the stage, pulling the boys up with her. Dirk's eyes never leave Jane as she greets everyone and thanks them again. 

"So first up, I'm gonna sing Crazy Kids!" Jane says, and people are cheering as she takes a deep breath and the upbeat music starts. 

_Hello, wherever you are_  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are 

And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people 

People are jumping and dancing as Jane walks towards the catwalk, spinning and smiling. Dirk's mesmerized, because it really is Jane.  
Jane's at the end of the catwalk now, and other fans are yelling out "Gusty!" and "G!" in hopes to catch her eye. She winks and waves but keeps singing, lyrics pouring out of her mouth. 

_I see ya in the club showin' Gusty love_  
Ain't trippin' on them bitches that be hatin'  
Catch a dub, chuckin' deuces  
Ya'll hatin's useless  
It's such a nuisance  
Ya'll chickens keep your two cents  
And keep your dollars, keep your loot  
I'm fresher than that Gucci  
Them boys, they want my coochie  
I say no, I'm no hoochie  
Your home girl hatin', I say who she?  
Gusty don't give two fucks  
I came to start that ruckus  
And ya wanna party with us  
'Cause we crazy motherfuckers 

Dirk does the only thing he can think of. "Jane!" He calls, and her eyes widen as she turns, making it look as if it's part of her dancing. Blue eyes meet orange, then in turn, pink and green. Jane's smile grows wider, and she leans down and brushes Roxy's hand, pressing three slips into it. The pieces of paper read **BACKSTAGE PASS** in bold, and Roxy cheers, blowing a kiss. Slipping the passes into her bra, she turns to drag you towards the backstage entrance, and you catch Jane's eye once more. 

_I missed you_ He mouths, and she nods, still singing, belting out the lyrics. 

_You see us in the place trippin' off the bass_  
D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker shake  
Like an earthquake, like an earthquake  
Booty pop  
All my shorties on the dance floor, make your hearts stop  
Stop your Cardiac  
Sippin' Cognac in the back  
Th-they ch-chasing my kitty cat  
They know my zodiac  
I'm no virgin or no Virgo  
I'm crazy, that's my word doe  
It's Gusty in the green room, baby  
L-let's g-get loco 

The song follows Dirk, Jake and Roxy as they flash their passes and walk backstage to wait.

[PORTALSHIP] 

Around nine songs later, Jane rushes backstage for intermission, being congratulated by VIPs and such. When she's done with all that, she's running towards Dirk and then she's there, crashing into him. 

"Oh god, Janey, what happened to you?" Dirk asks, and she looks up, smiling sadly. 

"I wanted to die, Dirk. For a second, I thought that I would." Jane says, holding Dirk away from herself to look him over. "But then the car stopped, and I was safe, and then- then I ran. Next thing I knew, I was Gusty, pop singer extraordinaire." She laughs, before moving to hug Roxy and Jake. 

"God, Jane, I missed ya like crazy!" Roxy laughs, and Jane snorts, before someone taps on her shoulder. 

"Gusty, you have to be onstage in five. Outfit change time, scoot!" A tall, busty brunette says, and Jane smiles. 

"Sure thing, Aradia! Hey, can you get these three seats on the balcony, and also- they're coming back to my place." Jane says, and Aradia nods. 

"Sure thing, Gus! Now, I told you to scoot!" She ushers Jane towards a screen with a clothing rack, and then returns and shows them up to a balcony. "This is your seats, and Miss Gusty will come up and get you after the show. Enjoy!" Aradia leaves, and you look down at the stage just in time to see Jane bounce on. 

[PORTALSHIP]

"Hey guys! This song is for my three best friends, Jake, Roxy and Dirk!" Jane says, winking at said friends. Roxy blows a kiss back, Jake shoots her his classic double-pistols-and-a-wink, and Dirk grins at her. Slow, soft piano music starts.

_I wanna be a bottle blonde_  
I don’t know why but I feel conned  
I wanna be an idle teen  
I wish I hadn’t been so clean 

_I wanna stay inside all day_  
I want the world to go away  
I want blood, guts and chocolate cake  
I wanna be a real fake 

_Yeah I wish I’d been a, wish I’d been a teen, teen idle_  
Wish I’d been a prom queen fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal  
The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find I’ve come alive 

Jane's closed her eyes and is softly swaying, and her fans are holding up lighters and cellphones. Roxy is swaying, and Dirk holds up his custom SBAHJ lighter. 

_I wanna be a virgin pure_  
A 21st century whore  
I want back my virginity  
So I can feel infinity  
I wanna drink until I ache  
I wanna make a big mistake  
I want blood, guts and angel cake  
I’m gonna puke it anyway 

Her crystal clear blue eyes fly open, and smoke starts to flood the stage. Jane looks like an angel, her white dress and pale skin clashing with her long, dark hair and red-rimmed glasses. Repeating the chorus, She looks up at her three best friends again, smiling sadly. 

__  
I wish I wasn’t such a narcissist  
I wish I didn’t really kiss the mirror when I’m on my own  
Oh God! I’m gonna die alone  
Adolescence didn’t make sense  
A little loss of innocence  
The ugly years of being a fool  
Ain’t youth meant to be beautiful? 

_Yeah I wish I’d been a, wish I’d been a teen, teen idle_  
Wish I’d been a prom queen fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal  
The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find I’ve come alive  
Only to find I’ve come alive  
Only to find I’ve come alive  
Come alive 

_Feeling super, super, super!_  
Feeling super, super, super!  
Feeling super, super, super!  
Come alive 

Finishing the song, Dirk looks down at her sadly while Jake and Roxy cheer. 

He didn't know how much he would miss her until she was gone, and now that she's back, he has no idea what to do.  
But that's love, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

After Jane's show, Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Jane all climbed into a limo together. The second they were inside and sorted, Jane laughed. 

"Oh, I missed you all so much!" Jane snorts out, and Roxy starts laughing too, which then sets Dirk and Jake off. When they all calm down, Jane speaks again, this time softly and more serious. "I didn't just... fake it. Y'know, wanting to..." She trails off, tears beginning to form, and Dirk pulls her into a tight hug. 

"We know, Janey. You would never, _ever_ do that to anyone, 'specially not us." Dirk murmurs, and Jane nods, sniffing. Roxy hugs her, and then Jake, each of them whispering into her ear. When they're done, Dirk quirks an eyebrow, looking at Jane from behind his shades. "So, Jane. Where did that voice come from? You have some _wicked_ talent." Jane blushes from the compliment, and looks down. 

"I've always liked singing, ever since I sang to John when he was a baby." When she mentions John, she starts to tear up again. "How is John?" She mumbles, hiding behind her now-long hair. Jake smiles, if a little grimly, and pats her shoulder. 

"John is right as rain, Jane. Well, not right as rain, what you did hit him pretty hard." Jake says, and Roxy elbows him. He looks at her in surprise, and Roxy gestures to Jane, who is once again curled into Dirk's side. Jake frowns, rubbing the back of his head. The rest of the ride is silent.

[PORTALSHIP]

When the foursome gets to Jane's hotel, Jake and Roxy claim one room, leaving Dirk and Jane to the other. After they're all settled, Dirk wraps his arms around Jane, hugging her tightly.

"I really missed you, Jane." Dirk whispers into her ear, and Jane hugs back harder. 

"I'm so sorry Dirk, I just was so sad and I thought that you didn't care-" Jane starts, and Dirk cuts her off. 

"I will _always_ care about you, Jane. I love you, okay?" Dirk says, and it's so natural that he only realizes what he's said after he's said it. "I'm sorry Janey, I know you probably don't-" This time, Dirk is the one who gets cut off, and it's by Jane's lips on his. When she pulls away, his eyes are wide, and she's blushing. 

"You're an idiot, thinking that I didn't love you." Jane says bashfully. Dirk places his lips against hers again, and in that moment, everything is perfect.

[PORTALSHIP]

Two months later, Jane is still famous, but under her real name. She and Dirk are officially dating, and the tombstone labeled **JANE CROCKER** has been taken down. Jake and Roxy are dating, progressing through their relationship slowly but surely. Jane has an album called ****  
_TRICKSTER_  
coming out, with her latest song, __  
**I Need A Doctor ft. The Strider Brothers**  
on it.

Everyone is happy, and Jane is alive. Dirk couldn't be luckier, in his opinion.  
Well, that's love, isn't it? 


End file.
